The Wedding Of The Year
by SlytherinPirateAgent
Summary: Sir Guy is marrying see 'Lady Sarah Derby' but someone isn't too keen on the sound of wedding bells or the taste of wedding cake. Will Sir Guy of Gisborne ever be happy? This one is a bit violent.


Sir Guy of Gisborne 2

The Wedding of the Year

Rachael L Norton

I do not own Robin Hood. Based on the BBC TV series.

Sir Guy of Gisborne. He pushed the doors open of the great hall and the Sheriff of Nottingham, provided him with a drink and smirked.

"At last! I hear the bells and I see the old Gisborne!" He cried.

"There is no use me telling you things, if you spy on me." Added Sir Guy.

"Spying? Gisborne if you propose infront of an entire courtyard of guards...what do you expect? Although knowing you, you're lucky it wasn't more embarrassment." Teased the Sheriff.

Sir Guy took the drink, as a compromise, instead of retaliating. The Sheriff continued to smirk. And Sir Guy wiped his mouth after the drink.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Oh yes. Wouldn't want to keep you." Mocked the Sheriff.

Sir Guy rolled his eyes and left the room, receiving many pats on the back and shoulder before he managed to open the door. However he couldn't hide his own smirk too well. For once he hadn't failed. For once a marriage would go ahead, with no scheming and no motive. Other than his love for Lady Sarah Derby, soon to be Lady Sarah of Gisborne.

Although most of Nottingham was ready or accepting of the upcoming wedding, there was one man, who was not. The Earl of Derby. He was completely against the union of Sarah and Sir Guy and tried everything he could, including approaching his daughter as she shopped in the market.

"Sarah...I mean it. You don't have to marry him to escape the nuns...you can come home. daddy will find you..." He began.

"No! I love him! I will not end this engagement!" Cried Sarah.

"Sarah! He is a woman killer! A woman he loved, he killed. Does that not bother you?" asked the Earl.

He grabbed his daughter's arm and she struggled violently.

"Let me go!" She ordered.

"Sarah! The man isn't right for you! I'm scared he'll hurt you!" Shouted the Earl.

"I said, LET GO!" Repeated Sarah.

Just on time, Sir Guy appeared and roughly took the Earl's other arm and turned him to him.

"That will do Derby!" He ordered.

"You! You will pay for this!" Snapped the Earl.

"There is nothing you can do. I'm marrying Sarah with or without your blessing...father in-law." Added Sir Guy.

The Earl went red-faced and left. Sir Guy then escourted Sarah to safety, who did not look back at her father, who turned back to her, powerless as he saw them arm in arm with each other, a sight that worried him and made him go quite pale, as though he were going to be sick where he stood.

"Forgive me...I have no option." He said, walking away with a heavy heart.

The Earl of Derby, put a hood over his head. He found his way back to the forest, where he knew the outlaws were and began to call him.

"Robin!"

"Robin Hood!"

"Robin of Locksley!"

Eventually Robin dropped down from a tree behind him. He drew his sword and pointed it at his back.

"Show yourself!" He ordered.

The Earl turned and lowered his hood and Robin lowered his sword in confusion. He turned his had slightly and looked behind him.

"I come alone. I need your help. You're the only one who can help me." He said.

"This is about your daughter's wedding." Guessed Robin.

"I don't want her with him! I will pay you...to save her." Begged the Earl.

He threw down a huge amount of gold. Robin looked at it and then slowly looked up at the desperate Earl of Derby.

"What do you mean save her?" He asked.

"Anything. Show him for what he is, and if that doesn't work...kill her. Kill her before he does." Replied the Earl, struggling with his words.

Robin was shocked. He returned to his men and put down the mission before them. He found that when they spoke about it, they were all quite divided.

"Maybe if she sees him at work...she'll change her mind." Said Little John.

"How can we cause trouble? We've just done a raid. It's over." Said Alan A Dale.

"Gisborne isn't whole...she's marrying a monster..." Said Robin.

"A monster that will kill her soon enough. He'll be cautious with her. Jealous. She'd need only to look at another man." Said Alan A Dale.

"We have to do something!" Snapped Robin.

"Like what?" asked Munch.

Robin and his men, began to spy on Sarah. They watched as whenever Sir Guy passed her on foot or on horse, she smiled brightly at him. Robin felt a lump in his throat and held the bag of gold in his hand from the Earl. The whole thing started to remind him of Marian.

"Look at her Robin...she's not Marian...she loves Gisborne." Said Munch.

Robin stayed silent. He left Sarah alone and went to find the Earl. He found him in an inn. He put down the gold on his table.

"No." He said.

The Earl had been drinking. He slammed the tankard on the table and glared at the out-law. He stood up and collected his gold.

"I said I didn't want her with him and I meant it." He said.

The Earl left the inn, like a man possessed. He got outside and took a deep breath. Robin left and saw him. He lowered his hood and watched where he was going.

"Oh no!" He cried.

His eyes widened and he ran back to the forest to find his men, as fast as he could. Meanwhile, Lady Sarah of Derby, put her father's disapproval to the back of her mind, and was trying on her wedding dress in her chamber, servants helping her and admiring how she looked. Never in Nottingham had there been such a happy bride to be.

"She's ready." Whispered one maid.

"She is in love. No doubt about it." Whispered an older maid.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sir Guy was ready and the Sheriff smirked at him, from where he sat. There was much security around them and he couldn't blame the knight for being so cautious.

"Now all that has to happen, is that she turns up, hasn't changed her mind or faints!" He cried.

Sir Guy and other people glared at him, but the Sheriff was unconcerned. The bells were ringing and finally the company stood up as Sarah entered the building. Sir Guy turned in relief and amazement. The Sheriff had been quite wrong in his expectations. She had turned up, not changed her mind and didn't look as though she was going to faint. The wedding had begun. Sir Guy and Lady Sarah, both repeated after the man of God and the wedding was in full swing.

"That I Sir Guy of Gisborne, do take thee Lady Sarah of Derby to be my wife."

"That I Lady Sarah of Derby, to take thee Sir Guy of Gisborne to by my husband."

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

They had been pronounced and Sir Guy kissed Sarah, as a mysterious figure appeared from the door of the vestry and shot an arrow, that went straight through Sarah. The figure vanished and female guests screamed, fainted and ran. Sarah fell forward and Sir Guy slowly knelt down as she fell into him. For a few moments he was silent. The Sheriff stood up awkwardly and winced slightly at the scene before him. Finally Sir Guy found his voice.

"NOOOOOOO! SARAH!" He cried.

"Guards!" Ordered the Sheriff.

Sir Guy of Gisborne held Sarah in his arms. His bride for just a few, wonderful moments. He then looked at the cause of death. An arrow. One conclusion reached his mind. One suspect. One killer. One vengeance. The Sheriff went forward. He too saw the arrow and knelt down.

"Hood." He muttered.

Sir Guy lowered Sarah's body, completely onto the ground and looked up. He was breathless with grief and anger. The need for revenge consumed him.

"I'LL KILL HIM! THIS TIME HE'S MINE! THIS TIME HE IS DEAD!" Shouted Sir Guy.

"My son...mark your words in the house of..." Began the priest.

Sir Guy made it very clear what he thought of the house of God and it's owner. He punched the priest and the Sheriff winced and moved rapidly, out of his way. Sir Guy mounted the nearest horse and galloped away, guards ran out behind the Sheriff, who blocked them with one arm and shook his head.

"Wouldn't like that food to go to waste would we?" he asked.

______________________________________________________________________________________________

Sir Guy was a man on a mission. He collected his sword from his home and charged off into the forest to get revenge for the death of his wife. He was furious and could hardly see where he was going, as he charged through the trees.

"HOOD! GET OUT OF HERE!"

"FACE ME LIKE A MAN! HOOD! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE!"

Robin bravely stepped forward and lowered his hood. Sir Guy dismounted his horse and drew his sword. Robin raised his hands in surrender.

"I did not kill your bride Gisborne." He said.

"You Liar!" Roared Sir Guy.

He lunged at Robin, who moved out of the way, and tried to explain himself, without being killed in the process as Sir Guy was determined.

"No! I do not! The Earl offered me money to stop your wedding! I gave it him back. Whatever your crimes it wasn't right to hurt her. Not again. It's not revenge on me you want!" He shouted.

Realization dawned on Sir Guy's face. He put away his sword and mounted his horse. He went in search of the Earl of Derby. Sir Guy found himself chasing the carriage as it tried to escape. The Earl looked out of the carriage and found Sir Guy in hot pursuit.

"Faster!" He ordered.

"DERBY!" Shouted Sir Guy.

Sir Guy caught up with the carriage and swung into it and attacked the Earl of Derby. He protested strongly.

"No! You forced my hand! You wouldn't listen! I said I didn't want you together!" He shouted.

Sir Guy wasn't done with him. He paused for a moment.

"No? Sarah told me! She told me the whole point of your visit was to marry her off to me. You forgot one thing! Your daughter was innocent! She fell in love with me! I admit I didn't deserve it, but I would refuse her nothing! I'd never have hurt her! You killed her for no reason!" Shouted Sir Guy.

He forced the Earl out of the carriage and knocked him unconscious. He then tired his legs to a rope and dragged him back to Nottingham for all to see. This included the Sheriff of Nottingham, who covered his face in his hands and shook his head before he removed them again.

"GISBORNE!" He shouted.

The Sheriff banged open the castle doors and walked angrily towards Sir Guy, who roughly dismounted his horse. Before he could even start to interrogate the dark knight, Sir Guy pointed at him.

"He killed my wife. See to it that...he hangs." He said, breathlessly.

"Derby killed her? But it was an arrow! I thought it had to be Hood!" Exclaimed the Sheriff.

"The Earl was against us more than I knew, more than I bargained for." Said Sir Guy.

The Earl groaned in pain. He looked around and up at Sir Guy and the Sheriff. Sir Guy folded his arms and glared at him in disgust.

"Sir Guy! I beg you...don't do this...son..." he began.

Sir Guy at being called 'son' kicked the Earl in the stomach. The Sheriff felt his pain and winced. Sir Guy looked likely to kick him again.

"How dare you? HOW DARE YOU CALL ME SON? DEATH ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH!" He shouted.

Sir Guy kicked him again out of temper. The Sheriff snapped his fingers and half a dozen guards held Sir Guy away from the Earl, who was untied and helped to his feet, as Sir Guy struggled.

"That is enough Gisborne! Put yourself together man! Now. We're all gentlemen here...I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangement." Said the Sheriff calmly.

"Sir Guy. I did what I had to. Maybe I was wrong. But killing me, won't bring her back." Added The Earl.

Sir Guy's body language, as he struggled, appeared to feel otherwise.

"Maybe not...but I won't have her death in vain Derby! I will get you for this." He threatened.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Sir Guy was taken into the dungeon. He hadn't been arrested. He was sent there to calm down. Hours he spent trying to relax. Every-time he shut his eyes, he saw Sarah. Lady Sarah of Gisborne. He experienced flashbacks of her, in his home, in the woods...before her death and during it. He kicked the wall. He then heard a voice, familiar and welcome to him.

"Guy."

He went to turn around.

"Don't. Stay where you are."

Sir Guy paused with his head turned slightly. He faced the wall and shook his head.

"This isn't real. This is madness. Sarah would never torture me." He said.

"Guy I'm not here to do that. I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't believe in me."

"Help. You can't help me Sarah. Not anymore." He said.

"Neither of us wanted this. But it's happened. You have to let go."

"No. Your father will pay." He warned.

"Guy...please. Don't do that. Let him live."

"What?" asked Sir Guy.

He turned his head to the side, in shock and horror. However, Sarah's voice remained calm and collected, as though she were alive and well.

"Prove to him that he was wrong. Prove to him that I would have been safe with you, if he'd have given us a chance. If he's killed, he was right. Let him live and he'll punish himself for killing me and misjudging you." She said.

"It's not my way." He said.

"I'm not telling you. I'm asking you. Please...my love." She said.

Sir Guy could have sworn he felt a hand on his shoulder. For a few moments he was at peace, until he realized his shoulder was bare. He turned. He was alone. Was it grief? Madness? A ghost? Heaven forbid was it his conscience?

Sir Guy was released from the dungeon and marched into the great hall. The Earl of Derby stood up as he walked towards him. The Sheriff glared at Sir Guy, who walked passed the Earl and concentrated on the Sheriff instead.

"Calmer?" he asked.

"I'd say so." Replied Sir Guy.

"The Earl?" He asked.

"I want him and things out of my sight. He can go. If I see him again, I made no promises that he will see anything at all after that." Replied Sir Guy.

He avoided the Earl's gaze and the Sheriff turned to the Earl.

"You heard the man! Earl of Derby! You are banished from Nottingham for murder and anything else you've done wrong." He ordered.

The Earl nodded briefly, shocked that he was still stood up and unnerved by the fact that Sir Guy refused to look at him. He was almost to the door, when he turned back to Sir Guy.

"I was wrong. I think...maybe you were right for Sarah." He said.

"Get out." Ordered Sir Guy.

"Sir Guy..." Began the Earl.

Sir Guy's hand went for his sword and the Sheriff stopped him and glared at the Earl, with annoyance, as he struggled against Sir Guy and his sword.

"You heard him! NOW!" Ordered the Sheriff.

"I've changed my mind! I deserve it! I deserve death! Let him go! I deserve to die by his hand!" Cried the Earl.

The Sheriff let go and Sir Guy charged forward. He dragged the Earl by his shirt, out of the castle and into the yard. He threw him on to the floor.

"The door is over there! You know how to use it!" Ordered Sir Guy.

"Sir Guy I beg of you! One life deserves another! I was wrong! She'd still be alive if it weren't for me!" Cried the Earl.

"Like you said Derby! Your death won't bring her back. If I kill you, then it means you were right to be concerned for your daughter. As much as I would like to I cannot kill you. Sarah was pronounced my wife before you killed her. That regrettably makes you family and I can't kill you for that reason. It would be an insult to her if I killed her father." Added Sir Guy.

Close by was Robin and his men. They were amazed. Sir Guy was showing mercy. When Robin saw him last, Sir Guy was after bloody revenge. Yet there he was. Letting the man who killed his wife live.

"It looks like Gisborne, sounds like Gisborne...but that's not Gisborne." Said Munch.

"Not the Gisborne I wanted to kill." Added Robin.

"Robin?" asked Little John.

"Justice has been served. He wears my boots now. If I killed him, I'd be worse. He's not killed Derby for killing Lady Sarah, I can't kill him for Marian." He said.

Robin was patted on the back by his friends. They put up their hoods and walked away. Meanwhile The Earl of Derby got into his carriage but before he left, he put something into Sir Guy's hand.

"It was her mother's. She wore it rarely." He said.

Before Sir Guy could protest, the door shut on him and he drove away. Sir Guy opened his hand and found a ring, with a large green stone in the centre.

Sir Guy found the courage to visit Sarah's body, before it was buried. The priest move out of his way quickly, through fear of being struck again. He ran a gloved finger down her face. He then lifted her hand and put the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"Goodbye...Lady Sarah of Gisborne." He said.

Sir Guy left but managed to find the priest on his way out. He beckoned him to him and the man shuffled forward to him.

"I'll give you a large donation to the church, if you bury my wife, quietly and privately." He ordered.

"Consider it done!" Cried the Priest.

Sir Guy walked away and as an after-thought he heard something being shouted.

"God bless you!"


End file.
